The bad boy's peasant
by OldMeetsNew
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a village girl who happens to be the personal servant to none other than the cynical and slightly insane Prince Kol Mikaeleson. Bonnie finds her every day survival a struggle in the castle full of blood hungry vampires. How will Bonnie be able to cope with her confusing relationship with Kol? What will she do when she starts to experience some unnatural powers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have such trouble sticking with stories cause I have so many ideas! But this one came to my head and I am dying to write it. It takes place when the Originals were all still together as a family and ruled as a monarchy. It is going to be Kol/Bonnie centric with mentions of Klaroline Mabekah and possible other pairings. I like writing in third person but some parts will be written in first position. Tell me if you want me to continue with reviews, favorites, and follows. Hope you enjoy!**

_May 1550_

A ten year old Bonnie Bennett ran through the burning village hearing the screams in her delicate ears. She would not stop running like her mother begged her to do. She was unaware of what was going on but only that it was nothing good. The royal family Mikaelsons' were here and not very happy, especially their children.

Bonnie spared a look backwards to the mass destruction going on behind her. Her small feet caught on a very large rock on the floor causing her to trip into a gooey patch on the floor. Except the tiny Bonnie was unaware that she instead tripped over a freshly dead body with spare blood pouring from their severed neck. She recognized the person though as Carlos Benito; the village baker who gave Bonnie a piece of bread for no cost.

"Mr. Benito wake up we have to run," She whispered as she shook the man waiting for a response. Bonnie was a stubborn young girl and despite her mother's warnings she would not leave a friend behind. She shook him once again, "Wake up it's not nap time."

"You're right it is not nap time."

Bonnie looked up at the source of the voice. It was an angelic girl who she had never seen. She reminded Bonnie of an angel that they talked about in church. She had long blonde hair down to her knees that were wild with many ferns and flowers tangled in it. She wore an elegant olive green dress that looked expensive and came to her ankles. Bonnie was unaware that she was in the presence of royalty for she had never met any of them. She especially was unaware that she was in the presence of a vampire none the less.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked bending down slightly to Bonnie's level.

"Bonnie Bennett, Miss." She said softly looking up at the girl with a small smile.

"Miss. Rebekah," She introduced herself with an eerie smile. "How old are you, Bonnie?"

"Ten."

"You are a very beautiful little girl," Rebekah said touching one of the long black locks on Bonnie's head. "Such a beautiful girl.." She repeated closing her eyes as she took a small intake in of breath and when she opened her eyes back up they were black with coursing veins under her eyes. "Such a tasty smelling girl." She added with baring teeth.

Bonnie's mouth formed a small 'o' shape at the new features that took over the woman in front of her. When the older kids were trying to scare Bonnie and her friends they often told stories of the blood sucking beasts that roamed in a nearby village but Bonnie had never once believed it.

"Rebekah!" A cold and hoarse voice growled at the blonde causing her to stop and look up at the intruder who was magically appeared at Bonnie's side. He was one of the most beautiful men Bonnie had ever seen. He had messy dark hair that frame his childish face with black death eyes and full lips with a defined chin. "Spare her, sister."

"Sparing a meal?" The blonde sneered, taking her focus of Bonnie and onto her brother. "That is so very unlike you Kol."

"She's a child," He said placing his hands under Bonnie's arm and lifting her off the dead mans body. His touch was gentle and soft; something very unlike himself. Kol did not know what was so special about the little girl in front of him but he did not want to watch her life be taken from her so young. She deserved to live more than the others did.

The blonde looked like she was about to protest before she cocked her head to the side hearing a distant noise. "Whatever you wish, my brother, but we must be leaving. It seems that Elijah is here to ruin our fun."

Kol's upper lip twitched as he nodded, "Go fetch Nik – I'll meet you back at the house." The blonde nodded and ran off. "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Bonnie." She said with a shy smile, introducing herself for the second time today.

"I'm Kol. Do you like making new friends?" She nodded. "Good because I want to be your friend."

She giggled, "I love new friends!"

He smirked slightly, "Of course you do, darling, now since you're my best friend you have to do me a favor, okay?" She nodded once again. "We're gonna go on a little trip away from home."

Kol picked up the petite olive skinned girl and before she could response he ran at full vampire speed down the narrow path towards his home just as Elijah entered the mass of destruction.

_June 1558 _

It was hot for the middle of the June. Especially in the servant tower of the Mikaelson mansion were Bonnie was located. Taking a loose piece of ribbon Bonnie braided her hair down her back before tying a bow at the bottom. "It's so hot," Bonnie mumbled closing her eyes momentarily as she took in a big huff of breath.

"You've got that right," Matt, a fellow male servant, said with a snort. He wore he tan slide on pants with his dirty cotton long sleeve shirt tied around his waist, exposing his well defined upper chest as he moved things around the small room . It was four to a room but Bonnie, Matt, and their other roommate Jeremy have been without a fellow servant for a month since the last one was killed by Princess Rebekah in one of her fits of anger.

"When do you think she'll arrive?" Jeremy asked as he whipped a green apple picked from the garden of on one of the spare cloths before taking a wide bite.

Bonnie shrugged slowly, "I don't know but I heard that there might me more than one."

"Why would you think that?" Matt grunted as he moved the spare cot around making walking space towards the 'cabinet' space where the three of them stored their very few belongings.

"Lord Elijah is not the only one without a servant. You're forgetting Prince Niklaus." Bonnie said as she pulled herself off from the bed with a grunt. She felt sweaty and gross and was in desperate need of a change of clothing.

Jeremy snorted, "That monster doesn't need a servant now that he has Lady Forbes to chase after."

Bonnie smacked Jeremy on his shoulder shaking her head violently. "Watch your tone, Jeremy."

He rolled his eyes before telling the brunette to calm down. Sometimes Bonnie felt so out of place in the Mikaelson mansion which was odd considering she lived here all her life. It was in her own way the only place she could call home. When she was ten Rebekah, Niklaus, and Kol went on a blood craving rampage and killed of her whole entire village minus herself and a few survivors. If it wasn't for Kol his sister would have eaten her for a snack.

Bonnie was a young girl when she was brought back here and she welcomed the new life style with the idea of becoming a princess. She was unaware that instead of being the one with the tiara she was instead the one serving to all their demanding wishes. When she was little she was really just there but once she got older the family got used the idea of using her more and more often. When she turned sixteen Kol requested her as his personal servant and she was forced to abide to his every wish.

As Bonnie got older she became more independent and less like the thankful girl she used to be. Now and then she'd much rather have been killed in the massacre than live the life she does now. When she was young Kol was like a big brother or best friend. He spent an increasing amount of time with her that drew worry to his cynical and rather diabolical parents. Bonnie had become used to the idea of Kol and her being equals and was quickly shown his real self when she walked in on one of his meals.

Their relationship went downhill from there and Bonnie began to be punished for her casual demeanor around the royal family and by her seventeenth birthday she learned her new place in the estate. She was to serve and nothing else. She was just another pawn in their game.

Matt snapped in Bonnie's face and brought her back to reality. "You zoned out there, Bon."

She smiled sheepishly. "Just a lot on my mind I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I got such a positive response to my first chapter it made me really happy. I honestly was not expecting what I got and I thank everyone who reviewed! I have some things planned for this story so I hope I can carry out for you so you can enjoy! Just a pre-warning, I'm going to be introducing a lot of new characters in this chapter and I'm hoping it'll be big one. Also as a side note, Elena and Jeremy are not related in this story just to make it easier. Favorite, Follow, and most of all Review telling me what you thought, what I need to improve on, what you liked about the chapter, what you disliked, and any other questions!**

Bonnie tucked the sheets around the small cot as she hummed softly. It was two in the afternoon and the mystery servant has yet to come. Bonnie hoped she would be someone around her age; someone she could befriend and confine in. While she cared for Matt and Jeremy with all her heart they were not good with girly and personal conversations and Bonnie yearned for a female friend.

There was a huff of air as the heavy metal door swung open and the clatter of a small duffle being sat down. Bonnie looked behind her to see a tall and lean girl. She had beautiful brown hair that was straight and stopped at her elbows with almond colored eyes and a fresh face. Bonnie could tell she was a peasant girl, like herself, by the way she dressed but she carried herself with an air of regency.

"You wouldn't be the new girl would?" Bonnie asked politely as she smoothed down the sheets while facing her. The new female nodded slowly as she looked around. "Great! Welcome to your new home away from home this is your new bed."

Bonnie tried to be nice and bring lightness to the situation but obviously she used the wrong wording because at the mention of home the brunette broke out into sobs. Bonnie had very to no experience with making people feel better. She was taken from her village at a young age and had never had another servant cry in her presence. Sure, she had seen Rebekah's fair share of meltdowns and water works but she never tried to get into it. Matt, her personal servant, was the only one who was good with words and could calm her down.

"Please don't cry," Bonnie said quickly pulling herself from her spot on the floor to guide the female to her bed, sitting her down. "I'm so sorry I never met to upset you." Bonnie tried to apologize as the brunette latched on to her and cried onto her shoulder sleeve. Bonnie patted her back awkwardly as she hoped the girl would recover soon.

They sat like that for a few minutes as the brunette mumbled random names before she sniffled and silenced her tears. She looked up at Bonnie with a very sad smile on her face. "I am so sorry to have done that to you. What a horrible first meeting." The brunette tried to laugh but it was shaky. "I'm Elena."

Bonnie gave her a kind hearted smile, "I'm Bonnie."

The girls talked for twenty minutes. Bonnie informed her of the strict rules and how it worked around here but left out her history with the originals. Elena told her all about her family and friends back in her home village and how she was personally picked to be Elijah's assistant but she didn't know why.

Bonnie knew why.

_A sixteen year old Bonnie was in the kitchens fetching Klaus his alcoholic drink he requested. Bonnie was in a bad mood and to top it all off it was Klaus's human birthday and therefore all servants had to serve him not just his own. _

_She made her way down the narrow hallway towards the dining as a tall, leggy, brunette caught her eye. She was leaning against the wall in a lush dress that was a shade of blue that reminded her of the morning sky. It had a daring neckline that no other classy lady who try to pull off and she had an air to herself that was almost annoying. _

_"What are you looking at?" The girl sneered a prominent smirk on her thin lips. "Do you know who you're even gawking at?"_

_Bonnie gripped the glass tightly as she tried to keep her cool. She had already got 'punished' for "disrespecting" Kol by calling him by his first name instead of his royal name. It was ridiculous and sudden considering she always called him by his first name. She was in no mood to get in trouble more. "I'm sorry Miss, but I do not know who you are. May I help you?"_

_The girl tossed some curly brown hair off her shoulder as she arched an eyebrow. "Lady Katherine Pierce – trust me, you won't forget my name anytime soon." She took a few steps closer her eyes darkening. "Actually there is something you can help me with." _

_Bonnie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this._

_"Katherine – control yourself." _

_Bonnie looked back greatly at Elijah who had came to her rescue. She must be who the other's were talking about. Elijah's estranged lover that played with his heart as if he was a toy._

_"Of course, my darling." She said with a small smile. "Well, off to dinner now aren't we?"_

_That was the last time Bonnie ever saw Katherine Pierce before she fled from Elijah once discovered for going against the monarch. _

"That's odd, I wonder why he picked you especially." Bonnie said with faux confusion. Not all secrets were meant to be told.

"What's that, Jeremy?" Elena asked politely after we all situated ourselves and the boys got to talk more to Elena. There was a thin piece of paper slid under our heavy door. Jeremy looked over at it and heaved himself off the cot to achieve it and read it.

He grunted before answering, "It's a letter of notice. All personal servants are required to serve the royal family and their guests for a dinner."

"Since when do we serve dinner?" Matt asked with a bewildered expression. "That's ridiculous – that's someone else's job."

"Knowing them they probably just want to show off how they get to use us to do their every request." Jeremy said with a shrug.

Bonnie offered to help Elena get ready considering it was her first ever service. She went to the changing room towards the back of the closet. "You're working attire isn't here yet but you can borrow one of my dresses. We need to wear them for more proper events like this to impress their guests I suppose." Bonnie said with a roll of the eye as she pulled out two dresses.

They weren't anything special but rather handy downs and old but they were beautiful in a subtle way. Elena smiled softly, "They are so lush. I've never been around a dress this expensive." She said trailing her fingers down the big skirt and pulled at the string of the corset. "Can you lace these?"

Bonnie nodded with a small smile, "You get used to it. I can't lace my own but I taught Matt how to do it so I'm all good."

The girls began to start getting ready. Bonnie pinned back some of Elena's dark hair with some of her spare bobby pins while Elena French braided Bonnie's hair all down to her back. She often didn't cut it so it came to just above her hips but she didn't mind.

"Which dress do you want? You're picking." Bonnie said with a smile which made Elena squeal slightly. Elena was still happy and full of light which Bonnie lacked a lot of the time. When you've been serving someone as less than an equal for so many years your lightness just dims.

Elena decided on the lavender dress. It had long sleeves that flared at her wrists with a fitted bodice and full skirt. The corset had flower details that trailed down onto the tops of the skirt. It fit Elena like a glove and looked beautiful.

Bonnie put on one of the new dresses that they gave her this year. It was an olive green color which brought out her eye color and looked beautiful against her milky skin complexion. It had a square neckline with a short sleeve and full skirt. Matt finished lacing up Bonnie just in time for the bell to signal for their arrival.

"We're going to be late." Jeremy said at the five minute bell. "We're no near close and we still have to clean up." He said looking at the mess we created. If we left our area a mess it could result in more trouble.

Elena looked around worried not wanting to get in trouble on her first day. Bonnie played with the tips of hair sticking out from her braid, "You guys go ahead, I'll clean up. You guys stayed back last time." Bonnie said as she began to pick items up.

"You sure Bon?" Matt asked with an arched eyebrow. Bonnie reassured them before waving them off not wanting them to be too late and to tell the royals that Bonnie would be there soon. It took Bonnie all of five minutes to clean up which really wasn't a large amount of time but she had another five minute walk to the dining area. She knew she would get her ass handed to her but she tried not to think too much about it as she began to walk down the hallway.

"So late…" Bonnie mumbled to herself, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Excuse me my lady," Bonnie stumbled backwards as a man blurred in front of her as insane speed. Vampire. He was tall with a lean but muscular build. He was slightly tanned with dark messy hair and mysterious eyes with an edge to him. "You wouldn't happen to know your way around this monstrosity of a castle would you?"

Bonnie gaped at the man; He must be one of the guests the letter was talking about. He was handsome like any other vampire and he had an air of confidence to him. The fact that he called her lady was something that made Bonnie very pleased. Being called lady was a title that most people didn't think Bonnie deserved.

"You still there, sweetheart?" The man asked again with a smirk when Bonnie failed to respond.

Bonnie blushed a soft shade of pink before responding, "Um, my bad, Sir. Yes, I know my way around the castle if you'd like me to show you. Are you dining with the royal family this evening?"

"Damon Salvatore, not Sir." He said before nodding. "I am and that would be a huge help. My little brother is the only person that usually comes here. I somehow got conned into coming to this dinner because my brother is friends with Nik."

Bonnie nodded as they began to walk down the hallway, "It is nice to meet you Damon Salvatore; I'm Bonnie Bennett." She arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Not to sound rude, but I was unaware that Niklaus had any friends."

Damon laughed loudly with a small but prominent grin on his face. "Funny and gorgeous, what better company could I ask for?" He said with a wink making Bonnie smile slightly. It was so very unlike her to swoon like this for someone like him. "I know it is hard to believe but Nik and Stefan go way back. So, do you work here?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'm Kol's personal servant."

Damon crinkled his nose up slightly, "I get the whole idea of having human help but it sounds quiet ridiculous in my opinion to have hundreds of people to serve a family of seven."

"There is probably a thousand of us."

"Really now?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, they each have their own personal assistant that they pick and then there are kitchen help, cleaning help, feedng help, ect."

"Ah," He said with a small nod as he ran his hand over the rich texture of his jacket. "You must be even more special than I presumed to be picked by Kol as his personal, don't you think?"

Bonnie bit her lip but shrugged once again. "Not very special but rather ordinary. We just have some history I guess." She turned a corner and caught sight of the doors leading to the dining room. Her heartbeat began to quicken at remembering the punishment she would get for now being nearly twenty minutes late.

She knew Damon heard the change of her heartbeat and he cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

"I'm late and I'll get in trouble. Esther is psycho about being on time." Bonnie said without thinking. She was so stupid. She knew they could all hear her from the other side of the room and she mentally wanted to shake herself for being so foolish.

Damon didn't seem to think it was foolish but instead burst into another fit of laughter, "You are quiet a funny girl." He said before opening the door and holding it open for her. "You first, my lady."

Bonnie walked in quickly with her head down trying to avoid making eye contact with any of the other events though she knew they caused a scene while entering during a vivid story being told. Bonnie tried to make a beeline to the waiting room but didn't make it barely a few steps.

"Miss. Bennett you are quite late, don't you agree?" Esther said with a fake smile on her lips. She knew deep down Esther was pissed off with her for making a comment about her no doubt.

"I'm sorry Queen," Bonnie said facing her and doing a small bow.

"Care to explain yourself?" Mikael asked and he wasn't even bothering to cover up his angered face. He scared Bonnie the most and upsetting him was not a good thing.

Bonnie opened her mouth to explain herself but Damon interrupted her.

"Sorry my King and Queen but Miss. Bennett's late appearance would be my fault." Damon said in a casual demeanor as he pulled out his seat and took his spot next to who Bonnie assumed was his brother. "I didn't know my way around your home and she was so very _kind_ to assist me." He said sending a smirk Bonnie's way.

"You know Damon he's always been attracted to pretty things." Stefan Salvatore mumbled to Niklaus who he was sitting next too much to low for anyone besides a Vampire to hear. "Especially pretty and _fragile_ things."

From across the table Kol sent a menacing look towards his brother and his friend. He was aware that Bonnie was missing and had spent the last twenty minutes listening intently for her voice. When he heard her speaking with that foul excuse of man he couldn't help but be mad. Damon and him had nothing but bad history together.

"As you say, Mr. Salvatore, we can understand your trouble navigating around the castle. We will address this matter later Miss. Bennett, I believe your assistance is needed else where." Esther said while not making contact with the brunette.

Bonnie scurried off into the direction of her friends unaware of the many eyes following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so glad I got such a wonderful response for this story. Just a little prewarning this chapter is less barely 2,000 words but I'm planning on writing a huge huge huge chapter that would be around 6,000 or so words but that would take me longer to update. So would you rather have 2,000 chapters or 6,000 character chapters but wait longer? Whatever you guys prefer I can do! There is also a cliff hanger on this one so I'm very sorry if that's not your thing but it's just how I wanted to end it. If you ahve any ideas or things you'd like to see let me know! Review, favorite, and follow! Also, I'm updating my other stories asap! I have a writing schedule so this won't be updated till the other stories get updated.**

* * *

The diner service ended with very little from for the servants to follow after Bonnie's late arrival. They all soon learned about Damon during their little breaks where Bonnie explained her abstinence. Damon's brother, Stefan Salvatore, introduced himself and while he was a kind hearted man he had a crazy essence about him. But if he was anything like Klaus than they all knew he was dangerous.

Elena took hold of Bonnie's upper arm to guide her out of the room as quickly as possible. Bonnie was on a mission to avoid having to have her little 'talk' with the royals. Of course, like all of her plans they were short lived and usually failures.

In a blur of dark colors, Elena and Bonnie halted in place when Kol appeared in front of them. Elena looked up at him in fear while Bonnie just stared. She was used the close proximity of the vampire; the Originals were known for their torture and threaten tactics.

"Excuse me, Elena is it not?" Kol asked with his arms clasped behind his back like a true gentleman though anyone who knew the family knew that it was just a joke. They were very far from well mannered and sociable. Elena from next to Bonnie nodded her head quickly having this been her first person-to-person conversation with one of the royals she looked nervous. "If you don't mind, I'd like to escort Bonnie to her room. We have a stop to make on the way that I fear cannot be dealt with tomorrow."

Elena looked towards Bonnie for guidance with a confused look on her eyes. She was conflicted and didn't know what to do. Bonnie nodded slightly, "Go on I'll meet you back in the rooms before curfew." Elena let go of Bonnie and walked away looking back at the girl every so often. Elena's small and gentle hands were soon replaced by Kol's large and tight grip as he nearly dragged her down the hallways.

"I can't believe you – testing my mother and father like that. You know more than anyone how ill tempered they are." Kol mumbled as he led Bonnie down the corridor. Kol was known as the psycho one in the family who just had a tendency to do random and vicious acts of evil. It was in his nature that he could not prevent. He was an angry teenager from the lack of respect and attention he received and when he was turned it only multiplied.

"Yes you're right, I do more than anyone." Bonnie responded with venom in her voice. Her relationship with Kol was so very complicated it was hard to get a good grasp at it. Bonnie was a strong willed woman who made sure her voice was heard at all costs which was hard in a house full of deranged vampires. Kol was the only one Bonnie felt okay enough to scream and bewilder because she always knew deep down Kol wouldn't never kill her like his other family members would. Too much history between the two.

Kol gritted his teeth and ignored Bonnie's sassy comment. If anyone else was near them he would have had to reprimand her for her disgraceful behavior but he could not deal with that right now. He continued to rabble on in frustration, "And then you have the nerve to go flirting with Damon Salvatore." He snorted as his grip tightened turning down a corner. "You should have just asked for your ticket into the burial grounds because that is where you'll end up if you waste your time on the likes of Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie was appalled at Kol's words and took it the wrong way. Bonnie, the simple minded woman she is, heard a threat coming out of his voice. He was threatening to kill her if she spent more time with Damon. Kol, however, was warning her. Warning her of the manipulative ways of Damon Salvatore. He was no changed man from when he used to be. He had a way of bringing out the worst of people; just look at his younger brother for instance. Once a vegetarian now a full-blood ripper thanks to his brother's pushing and prodding. He would bring no good for Bonnie.

"You're not my father so how about you stop trying to tell me what to do."

Kol was always very ill tempered, especially when it came to people reprimanding himself and questioning his requests. He tightened his grip on her upper arm which would for sure leave a nice hand-printed mark in the morning, "You're right, sweetheart, I'm not your father because I'm still alive your dads dead. If I were you I'd watch what you say or you'll end up just like him."

Bonnie's heart tightened at the mention of her deceased father. She didn't remember much of her time with her parents but she knew she still wished they were still here. "You're not alive," Bonnie muttered under her breath even though she knew Kol could hear. "You're dead, through and through."

Kol gritted his teeth as he tried to restrain himself. All he needed was to snap her neck and than once he calmed down he'd regret it. Despite how much he fought with the brunette he still could never bring himself to end her miserable life. Just like he couldn't let his sister end her life many years ago. Someone about the petite, olive skinned girl pulled Kol towards her and the thought of her not living didn't seem right to him. "I believe your stop is here. Do everyone a favor and make sure your friends and you are sleeping by curfew." Kol let go of his iron grip once they ended up in front of the servant door. Kol waited for Bonnie's small head nod before disappearing in a blur of colors.

Bonnie pushed the door open and let it close with a large swing. Matt was already passed out on his bed probably having had a very long and exhausting day while Jeremy was reading a book on his bed. Treasures, like books, were hard to come across and the servants tended to treasure them all very much.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell him no but I was really nervous," Elena said as Bonnie neared her bed. Bonnie made a small hand gesture, shaking it off. Elena was wearing sleeping gown already. They went into the backroom so Elena could help Bonnie out of her corset and ball gown type dress.

"It's fine Elena. Kol would have just compelled you or something like that if you told him no."

Elena bit her lip as she pulled at the lacing in the back. "So it's true? They really are…vampires?" Bonnie nodded. "It's so hard to picture them….eating."

Bonnie snorted, "Is it?" She arched an eyebrow though her new found friend could not see."

"Well for some of them I can imagine but not all." She said vaguely as she pulled on the corset, releasing it from Bonnie's body. The brunette let out a large breath as the other brunette helped her out of the many layers. "Elijah is very kind hearted and he seems like a genuine person." Elena added randomly once Bonnie was slipping her night gown on.

She laughed softly, "That's noble Elijah for you."

"Is it all a trick?" Elena asked with concern in her voice which Bonnie quickly put to end by shaking her head rapidly.

"Elijah is about as genuine you'll get from an immortal vampire. He's not really a fan of the whole killing for survival so if he does feed from humans he leaves them alive but he's trying the whole vegan diet."

"Vegan?" Elena questioned as the girls exited towards their beds, seeing the boys already sleeping. It was five till curfew.

"You know; bunny and bambi." Bonnie said with a small shock and was quiet surprised at Elena's expression of horror.

"That's horrid, Bonnie!"

"Would you rather him be notching on you instead?" She asked as she slipped in.

Elena did the same as it was very close to check up. "Good point."

It was nearly two in the morning or so Bonnie thought. She knew what she was doing was wrong and could get in a lot of trouble (and possibly danger if she was not careful) but Bonnie could not help herself. For someone who usually slept peacefully she couldn't help but be awaked from the terrifying dreams she had that made her body shake and awake covered in sweat in swept with confusion.

Bonnie pushed the thin blanket off her body and stood up. She decided against wearing shoes because she knew the more noise she made the more likely she'd get caught. While she lived in a castle run by mischievous vampires who didn't need to sleep they sure did like to sleep, and they were heavy ones at that.

Bonnie was still wearing the baby pink sleeping gown she put on earlier she came to her elbows and knees. It was a light material and she was glad because she was warm from her nightmare she had had earlier. She was in it but it wasn't the real Bonnie. She was glowing an earthy green while chanting words she had never heard before. Her hand was over a female she could not see the face because it was blurred however she looked lifeless. The whole entire royal family was there yelling and threatening her to stop though there words were muffled as if they were underwater and Bonnie was the one pushing them down deeper and deeper.

It disturbed Bonnie and she needed some fresh air (or as fresh you could get being locked away) and a nice walk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she began to walk down the narrow corridor. The rooms and hallways of the castle were all grand and different in their own way, making it hard to navigate sometimes.

The majority of the time Bonnie felt trapped inside the castle that she was supposed to call her home but in a very odd way her caged life in the grand estate was her home. She had grown used to the cynical and controversy attitudes of the royals and serving and cleaning had become a daily think for her.

She turned the corner of yet another hallway and found herself stop in her step. She arched an eyebrow at the change of color choices and how the ceilings had raised to a large ark instead of the usual rectangle shape. Bonnie had never been to this part of the castle.

Bonnie was unaware that she was also being watched.

Rebekah had been following the brunette closely after seeing her wandering around. Bonnie was known for doing stupid and irrational things and Rebekah, being the tattle she was, wanted to be there so she could rat the human out. Rebekah was never remotely civil with the brunette human and she's always struggled for why Kol insisted on keeping her around. Deep down, though, Rebekah was jealous of the human. She had her whole life set out for her. She could fall in love, marry, start a family – all things that Princess vampire could do no sorts of.

The blonde watched as Bonnie neared a door that she should not even be able to see which striked in interest in her. Certain parts of the castle only supernatural creatures could see and explore and the fact that Bonnie had stumbled to this part of the castle perplexed Rebekah but brought up another worry of her; she could not be fully mortal if she was here, could she?

The brunette gripped the handle of a door getting ready to open it which caught Rebekah's attention. Within half a second Rebekah had asserted herself in front of the girl, making her stumble back. "Isn't it past your bed time?" Rebekah asked with a cock of her head a menacing glare on her face.

Bonnie was in trouble now.


End file.
